Breaking and Entering
}}Morale at the breach waivers as the full weight of Xykon's army descends on Azure City. Cast * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Redcloak ◀ ▶ * Fiendish Mammoth ◀ ▶ * Azurite Soldier on the Wall * Three Ghouls * Many Azure City Soldiers * Many Hobgoblins Transcript Near the breach, an Azurite soldier kills a ghoul with his katana. Soldier #1: That’s the last ghoul, I think. Soldier #2: The hobbos are breaking off on the southern end of the city, we should have reinforcements in less than ten minutes! Female Soldier #1: Then we did it! Ha ha! We held the breach! Soldier #3: Quick, someone get up there and check on the enemy. Soldier #4: Uh, guys… I think you should come see this… Soldier #4: That’s the whole army. Soldier #1: Are they running at us? Vaarsuvius: It would appear so. Soldier #5: SCREW THAT! A soldier with a halberd jumps off the wall. Soldier #1: What? Soldier #5: You heard me. I quit. I’m not dying so Shojo’s nephew can play the heroic knight who goes down fighting the good fight. Female Soldier #2: You know, he’s right. I watched my brother and best friend get eaten by ghouls today—And my best friend’s fiancé cut in two by a hobgoblin. Female Soldier #2: I’m done. I’m getting out of here while I still can. Soldier #2: Yeah, why should I die for a city where the nobles can just relax on their giant yachts while the common people fight for them? Soldier #6: Never would have happened if Shojo was around, I tell you that. Soldier #7: Yeah, he might have been a nut, but he kept things running. Soldier #4: What are you doing?? Soldier #4: We have to defend our homeland! Female Soldier #3: We have to defend ourselves* too, and right now, that means being anywhere else. Soldier #8: Let’s get the hell out of here! Soldier #2: I know some caves we can hide in. Soldier #9: I heard there are still some boats at the docks. Soldier #6: Wait up! Soldier #10: You cowards! Deserters!! Soldier #3: Get back here and honor your ancestors! Soldier #1: What about you, wizard? Vaarsuvius: I have expended most of my magic. I have no potions or scrolls left, and but a single spell remaining. Soldier #1: You’re an elf, right? Pick up a bow and get ready, then. Vaarsuvius: There is a vast gulf between being proficient in a weapon and being good with a weapon. Vaarsuvius: There is nothing more I can do. Soldier #1: What spell do you have left, anyway? Vaarsuvius: Invisibility. Soldier #1: Hmm… We could use that to maybe— Vaarsuvius has disappeared. Soldier #1: Oh. Vaarsuvius (invisible): I am sorry Soldier #1: Yeah. The sounds of the coming army begin to shake the ground. "rumblerumblerumblerumblerumblerumblerum" Soldier #1: OK, then! All the rest of us who are too dumb to run, let’s show these orange bastards what it means to be an Azurite! Solider #4: YEAH! Female Soldier #1 ': HELL YEAH! ''The sounds grow louder, "rumblerumblerumble"... ...and still louder, "blerumblerumblerumble" '''Soldier #1: Holy— The thunder of the oncoming horde is deafening, "rumblerumblerumblerumblerumblerumblerumblerumblerumble" D&D Context * Invisibility is a 2nd level spell which allows the caster to become invisible for 1 min/level, but they cannot attack while invisible. Trivia * Chronologically, Vaarsuvius' next appearance is in the flashback of Comic #623, "Running Away". By publication V's next appearance is Comic #478, "On Usefulness". * V is haunted by this decision for quite some time after the battle. External Links * 452}} View the comic * 44338}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Invisibility Category:The Battle of Azure City